Enterprises often maintain internal computer systems that provide services for the enterprise. The systems are available within the enterprise, but not available externally. Typically, these systems require significant resources to design, develop, and maintain. For example, an enterprise may invest the resources to develop a system to provide a particular service that is too costly or impractical for other third party enterprises to develop (e.g., because expected service use does not justify investment cost).